Le protéger
by shakamia
Summary: Max sauve Alec et se voit obligée de repenser sa relation avec lui
1. Chapter 1

**Le protéger**

Lian

Résumé : Max sauve Alec et se voit obligée de repenser sa relation avec lui. M/A

Note : Avant FN

**Max**

Je n'avais pas de nouvelles de lui depuis la veille. On avait effectué une mission pour Logan, tout s'était bien passé, nous avions les infos et puis nous étions chacun rentrés chez nous.

Il ne s'était pas présenté à Jam Pony aujourd'hui et il n'avait pas appelé Normal.

Je trouvais ça bizarre alors je suis passée chez lui, personne, j'ai appelé TC mais personne ne l'avait vu. On ne pouvait pas le localiser avec son portable car il ne l'utilisait pas.

Je suis également passée chez Joshua puis chez Logan au cas où il aurait des nouvelles mais ce n'était pas le cas et je commençais sérieusement à m'inquiéter.

Je sais qu'Alec est un grand garçon, qu'il est capable de se défendre seul mais là…Il est toujours en train de se mettre dans des situations pas possibles, quand je vais lui mettre la main dessus, il va m'entendre.

Me mettre en colère contre lui m'aidait à moins m'inquiéter. Je n'avais pas eu de messages sur mon biper. Je suis rentrée chez moi, j'avais un mauvais pressentiment, il lui était arrivé quelque chose, je le savais.

Je venais de tourner dans ma rue lorsque j'ai eu une impression bizarre, il était là, pas loin. La chose que j'avais apprise c'est que j'étais étonnement consciente de lui de sa présence et il était là. J'ai commencé à fouiller les environs et lorsque j'ai vu un corps par terre, j'ai cru que mon cœur allait s'arrêter.

Je me suis précipitée sur lui. Je l'ai retourné, il était froid, mouillé, livide et son t-shirt était imbibé de sang. J'ai paniqué, j'ai cherché son pouls, il était toujours vivant mais il était vraiment très faible. J'ai trouvé son portable et j'ai appelé OC. Elle était à l'appart' et elle allait m'aider à le transporter.

OC Original Cindy à l'appareil.

M OC, c'est moi

OC Max, qu'est ce qui se passe.

M OC, aide moi, je l'ai trouvé, il est en bas de l'appartement. Aide moi

OC J'arrive.

Elle est arrivée quelques secondes après en courant.

M Alec, je t'en prie, tiens bon, me fais pas ça.

OC Max !

M OC, aide moi à le ramener.

On l'a porté jusque chez nous. Pour une personne qui nous aurait vus, ce n'était que 2 filles aidant un copain saoul à marcher.

On l'a posé sur le canapé et on a commencé à le déshabiller. Il fallait lui enlever ses vêtements mouillés et lorsqu'il s'est retrouvé en boxer, je me suis occupée de ses blessures.

Il avait reçu une balle qui heureusement était ressortie, je n'ai eu qu'à désinfecter, cautériser et bander son épaule. Son dos était dans un piteux état, il était apparemment passé à travers une fenêtre. Nos l'avons retourné et j'ai dû lui enlever les bouts de verre incrustés dans son dos, un par un.

Il ne bougeait toujours pas et j'étais presque heureuse qu'il soit inconscient, ça permettait qu'il sente moins la douleur, de moins le blesser.

Pendant que je m'occupais de lui, Cindy me regardait avec inquiétude.

M Il va s'en sortir, il est fort.

Je me répétais ça tel un mantra. Il fallait qu'il vive, je ne pouvais pas le perdre lui aussi. Je ne voulais pas regarder son visage, l'état dans lequel il était me rappelait trop Ben. Je me revoyais dans les bois avec lui. Je me suis forcée à continuer, ne pas penser à Ben. C'est Alec. Pas Ben, Alec.

Nous l'avons ensuite transporté jusque dans mon lit et nous avons commencé à lui masser les pieds, les jambes, les bras. Il fallait le réchauffer. Nous l'avons ensuite recouvert de nombreuses couvertures.

Cindy est allée faire bouillir de l'eau ; elle avait apparemment l'intention de remplir toutes nos bouillottes et de les mettre dans le lit.

Je l'observais, vérifiant régulièrement son état mais il était toujours aussi froid et livide. Je suis allée chercher mon kit de survie pour lui faire une transfusion. J'ai alors planté des aiguilles dans nos bras et j'ai attendu. J'étais assise à côté de lui, tout en lui tenant la main et je crois que je me suis assoupie quelques minutes.

_J'étais dans ma chambre, dans mon lit et il était à côté de moi. Je l'enlaçais pour lui tenir chaud et c'est là qu'il a ouvert les yeux._

_A Max…_

_M Ca va, tout va bien._

_A Je me sens bizarre._

_M Ca va aller._

_A Qu'est ce que je fais ici ?_

_M Tu rêves, je t'ai trouvé derrière chez moi et je m'occupe de toi, repose toi, je veille sur ton sommeil… _

_A Merci._

_Il s'était apparemment rendormi._

_M J'ai eu tellement peur de te perdre… Je ne peux pas te perdre._

_Je l'ai regardé, il venait d'ouvrir les yeux. Il s'est approché de moi et a posé un baiser sur ma joue tout en me remerciant. J'ai alors passé mes bras autour de son cou pour le serrer contre moi. Je lui ai embrassé le front et à ce moment là il a resserré ses bras autour de moi. Je l'ai alors entendu murmurer « un rêve »_

_C'est là que j'ai senti ses baisers dans mon cou et une main descendre le long de mon flan droit pour attraper ma cuisse et la remonter sur sa hanche pour ainsi me rapprocher de lui._

_A J'ai tellement envie de toi._

_Et c'est là que j'ai tourné la tête, quelque part, je savais que je plaisais à Alec, qu'il avait envie de moi mais l'entendre, c'était différent. Il m'a alors embrassée, m'a alors roulé dessus et il a approfondi le baiser. J'ai toujours su que son côté vantard n'était pas de la pure invention. Si je devais bien admettre une chose avec ce baiser, c'est qu'Alec était bon, très bon, j'osais même pas imaginer ce que ça donnerait dans un lit. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, disons que j'avais envie qu'il continue, de le toucher, qu'il me touche. Je sentais ses mains sur moi et c'était…très agréable. Sur le moment j'avais qu'une envie, le laisser faire mais je me suis dit que je n'avais pas le droit._

_M Alec, non, on ne peut pas…Et puis t'es blessé._

_A Ce n'est qu'un rêve, je ne sens pas la douleur. Pour le moment, je veux qu'une chose, toi._

_Je le sentais tout contre moi, entre mes cuisses et mon corps répondait à ses stimuli._

_M Alec, non. S'il te plait._

_A Pardon…Je peux rester comme ça contre toi ?_

_M …Oui._

C'est là que Cindy m' a réveillée.

OC Mon p'tit chou, réveille toi, ça suffit. Tu ne peux pas lui donner plus de sang.

M Je peux en donner plus.

OC Non, ça va aller.

J'ai touché son front, sa température était un peu remontée mais pas assez à mon goût. Je savais ce qu'il me restait à faire alors j'ai respiré un grand coup et j'ai commencé à me déshabiller. Cindy est revenue lorsque j'ai ouvert les draps pour me glisser contre lui.

OC Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

M Il ne se réchauffe pas assez vite, son cœur bas trop lentement, le meilleur moyen c'est la chaleur humaine.

Elle a hoché la tête et elle a placé ses bouillottes dans les draps.

Je me suis allongée contre lui et je l'ai rapproché de moi. Ca rappelait ce rêve que je venais faire. Il était couché sur son côté droit et je l'entourais de mes bras. Il était encore froid et son cœur battait encore trop lentement. Je l'ai collé à moi pour que les battements de mon cœur donnent le rythme au sien.

Cindy est revenue un peu plus tard en me demandant si j'avais besoin de quelque chose mais je lui ai dit d'y aller, ça ne servait à rien qu'elle reste là.

Lorsque je me suis retrouvée seule avec lui j'ai commencé à lui parler dans l'oreille tout en lui caressant les cheveux.

_Alec, concentre toi sur les battements de mon coeur, suis mon rythme, je sais que tu peux le faire, t'es un battant, rien ne peut t'abattre, t'es pire qu'une puce sur le dos d'un chien. Tu ne me laisses jamais quoique je fasse, ne me laisse pas cette fois-ci. T'es ma puce à moi._ (Ca m'a fait bizarre de dire ça, il y avait dans ce terme un côté affectueux que je n'avais jamais eu avec lui)

_Tu m'as fait peur, tu ressemblais trop à Ben tout à l'heure, livide, presque mort mais tu n'es pas Ben, tu m'entends, tu n'es pas Ben. Je ne t'ai jamais confondu avec lui, si la 1ère seconde avant que tu ne parles dans cette cellule à Manticore. _

_Vous n'avez rien en commun, la façon de se tenir, de parler, de me regarder, cette lueur dans vos yeux, rien à voir. Tu es vivant, lui était mort de l'intérieur. Je sens quand tu es là, c'est quelque chose qui me fait peur d'être à ce point consciente de ta présence mais c'est un fait ; je reconnais ton odeur entre mille, tu ne sens pas comme lui. Tu n'es pas Ben, tu n'es pas mon frère…Et puis je m'excuse pour tout ce que je t'ai dit, tu n'es pas un bon à rien, tu t'intéresses au gens, tu tiens à eux, à moi, je le sais ; même si je dis le contraire. Je sais que ce n'est qu'une façade qui ne fait plus illusion. Je te connais Alec, bien mieux que tu ne le crois et je ne te hais pas, au contraire. Je t'apprécie, je t'aime beaucoup, c'est pour ça que je suis comme ça avec toi. Tu as pris trop de place dans ma vie, trop tôt, trop vite._

_J'ai l'impression que si tu me quittais, si tu partais…jusqu'à présent ça ne me dérangeais pas, j'ai toujours été seule mais maintenant que tu es entré dans ma vie…je ne pourrais plus vivre sans toi._

Ça a fait tilt, je le savais mais je ne l'avais jamais exprimé à voix haute et là ça donnait une autre signification à cette révélation.

Je l'ai serré un peu plus contre moi et je lui ai embrassé le front. Je sentais qu'il se réchauffait doucement et son cœur battait un peu plus vite.

Il n'avait pas parlé, pas émis un seul bruit, j'aurais aimé qu'il dise quelque chose, qu'il fasse une réflexion sur notre position dans mon lit, n'importe quoi mais non.

Ca faisait presque une heure que je le tenais dans mes bras lorsque je l'ai senti remuer et émettre un bruit.

A Eeeaauu

J'ai rapidement attrapé la bouteille d'eau à côté de mon lit et je l'ai fait boire. Il a failli s'étouffer et il s'est finalement rendormi.

J'étais soulagée, il allait aller mieux. J'ai fermé les yeux et je me suis laissée envelopper par le silence et par son odeur. Je n'avais qu'à me concentrer sur lui.

J'ai été réveillée un peu plus tard par ses soubresauts. Il s'agitait dans son sommeil, il marmonnait quelque chose.

A Non, je ne veux pas lui faire de mal.

Je l'ai serré un peu plus contre moi, il rêvait de Rachel.

A Je ne veux pas la blesser, pas Max.

Je suis restée bête et c'est là que j'ai senti sa bouche sur ma peau. Il venait de m'embrasser dans le cou, comme pendant notre rêve, en fait, il n'était tout à coup plus aussi immobile et sans vie, sa température était même remontée. Je sentais ses bras doucement m'enlacer.

Il a alors ouvert les yeux et m'a regardée d'une façon avant de m'embrasser.

A Max…Ce n'est qu'un rêve.

Il m'a alors roulé dessus et m'a tenu serrée contre lui. Je ne savais pas trop quoi dire, il croyait encore rêver, je me disais que je ne pouvais pas dire que nous n'étions plus en train de rêver ; je ne voulais pas qu'il sache que nous avions partagé ce moment, que nous étions 2 à ce moment là. Il devait continuer à croire que c'était un simple rêve. Je ne voulais pas qu'il sache à quel point je ne pouvais pas le perdre.

M Alec…Tu vas mieux ?

Je l'ai tout à coup senti se tendre, il a levé les yeux vers moi.

A Max ? Qu'est ce que ? Où suis je ?

M Dans mon lit.

Son regard était plein d'interrogations ; il s'est éloigné.

M Fais attention à ton dos et à ton épaule.

Je me suis également dégagée, nous étions toujours dans mon lit, face à face.

A Merci

M De rien, dors. Bonne nuit.

A …Bonne nuit.

Je viens de me réveiller, ça fait une éternité que je n'ai pas aussi bien dormi…Je ne suis pas seule…quelqu'un me tient dans ses bras, Alec. Je le sens se pelotonner contre moi. Ça me fait sourire. Je referme les yeux. Je sens qu'il est réveillé, et apparemment il tente de se dégager sans me réveiller. Il a peur de ma réaction au réveil. Quand il croit avoir enfin réussi, je me retourne pour lui faire face et il sursaute. Il me regarde bizarrement.

M Bonjour.

A Bonjour…Je crois que je vais rentrer. Ça va mieux. Merci

M Ok.

Nous nous sommes levés, je m'habille tout en sentant ses yeux sur moi.

A Nous étions dans le même lit en petite tenue ? Je vais marquer ce jour d'une pierre blanche.

M Tu vas mieux si tu fais de l'humour, et sache que le meilleur moyen de réchauffer quelqu'un c'est la chaleur corporelle ; tu ne te souviens pas de tes cours à Manticore ? … Qu'est ce que tu attends pour t'habiller ?

A Je ne sais pas où son mes fringues Max.

M Dans la salle de bain.

Lorsqu'il est ressorti de la salle de bain, il n'avait toujours pas de t-shirt.

A Max, où es mon t-shirt ?

M A la poubelle, je vais t'en trouver un.

A T'as enfin réussi à m'arracher mes fringues.

Je n'ai pas répondu, je suis allée lui chercher quelque chose à mettre sur le dos. Il a enfilé son t-shirt et il est parti sans me dire ce qui était arrivé.

M Tu devrais manger quelque chose.

A C'est bon, je vais rentrer.

**Alec**

Quelques jours plus tard.

Après cette fameuse nuit, Max s'est montrée la même avec moi ; peut être un peu moins agressive il me semble. Je me souvenais de ce rêve où Max me disait qu'elle tenait à moi mais ce n'était qu'un rêve. Et, le réveil avait été des plus agréable. J'entendais également Max me murmurer des choses dont je n'arrivais pas vraiment à me souvenir.

Ce soir là, j'arrivais au Crash, Max et Cindy étaient assises à notre table. J'ai commandé un whiskey et un pichet de bière avant de les rejoindre. J'étais à quelques mètres lorsque je les ai entendues parler de Logan. Ca m'a stoppé dans mon élan, je n'avais pas très motivé à l'idée de l'entendre parler de sa relation impossible. J'étais déjà nettement moins enthousiaste à l'idée de les rejoindre. Je suis resté derrière le pilier et j'ai écouté.

OC Alors qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Tu n'aimes plus Logan ?

M Non ! Je l'aime toujours.

J'avais tendu l'oreille devant ces indiscrétions. Là c'était intéressant.

M C'est pas ça, mais j'ai toujours cru que nous avions une relation spéciale.

OC A cause de ce rêve ?

M Oui mais ce n'était pas un simple rêve ; notre esprit était relié lors de cette transfusion. Et là…

OC Tu es également reliée au beau gosse.

J'ai cru que j'allais lâcher le pichet de bière. Ce n'était pas un simple rêve ? Nous étions 2 dans ce lit, toutes ces choses qu'elle m'avait dites n'étaient pas le simple fait de ma tête ? Je suis resté bête. C'est à ce moment là que je me suis souvenu d'une phrase « _J'ai eu tellement peur de te perdre. Je ne peux pas te perdre. »_

OC Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ?

M …Rien, il n'y a rien à faire si ce n'est empêcher qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Tu comprends, c'est le premier transgénique que je côtoies vraiment, j'ai toujours été toute seule. Ne te méprends pas, je sais que tu es là pour moi mais c'est différent. Et là, il est là, toujours à me couvrir et…je veux le garder pas très loin, j'ai besoin de lui et avec sa propension à se mettre dans des situations délicates…

OC Si t'es sûre.

M Oui. Allez, va voir cette fille là-bas

Tout ce qu'elle m'avait dit durant mon sommeil m'est revenu, et ça m'a cloué sur place. Je la regardais, complètement choqué par ces révélations. Je me suis finalement approché et j'ai posé le pichet sur la table.

A Mesdames…Cindy, j'arrive et tu pars ?

OC Oui, il y a une jeune femme qui m'attend.

A Ca nous laisse en tête à tête, n'est ce pas Maxie ?

M Alec ! Ne m'appelle pas Maxie !

Sur ce Sketchy est arrivé.

S Alec, ça te dit une partie ?

A Oui, j'arrive.

Je me suis levé rejoignant Sketch puis je me suis souvenu de quelque chose _si tu me quittais, si tu partais… j'ai toujours été seule mais maintenant que tu es entré dans ma vie…je ne pourrais plus vivre sans toi_. J'ai fait demi tour, m'accroupissant devant Max.

M Alec, qu'est ce que tu fais ?

A Tu n'as pas besoin de me protéger Max ; tu ne me perdras pas.

J'ai remis une de ses mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille droite, je lui ai embrassé le front et je suis allé rejoindre Sketch.

Fin


	2. Chapter 2

**Comment je me suis trouvée.**

Lian

Note : After TC

Résumé : Max perd Alec, en le retrouvant, se retrouvera t elle ? Suite de "Le Protéger" M/A

Je courais, je ne savais pas où j'allais mais il fallait continuer. Il avait dit qu'il s'occupait de nos poursuivants, qu'il me rejoindrait mais je n'entendais que les chiens et les hommes aux alentours.

J'ai vu un ruisseau et j'ai sauté pour atterrir les 2 pieds dedans. Les chiens ne pourraient pas suivre ma trace à cause de l'eau. Ca brouillerait leur odorat. C'est là que j'ai vu une branche un peu plus basse et j'ai sauté pour l'atteindre. Mon bras droit m'a fait mal, la balle m'avait eue. Je me suis redressée et j'ai sauté pour atteindre une branche d'un autre arbre. Lorsque j'étais à Manticore j'excellais dans ces exercices, et là je retrouvais les mêmes sensations. Il fallait seulement que je mette de côté la douleur.

J'ai continué jusqu'à atteindre le sommet d'un arbre très touffu et je me suis arrêtée. Je n'en pouvais plus, j'avais l'impression que ça faisait des heures que je courais pour leur échapper. C'était peut être le cas, j'avais perdu la notion du temps.

On n'aurait jamais dû se séparer, pourquoi j'avais accepté qu'on se sépare ? Il avait toujours des idées stupides, je n'aurais jamais dû l'écouter. Il avait dit qu'il était juste derrière moi, qu'il me rejoindrait. Je n'aurais jamais dû l'écouter, on ne se séparait pas d'habitude et là ça m'angoissait qu'il ne soit pas avec moi. Où pouvait-il bien être ?

C'est là que je les ai entendus, ils n'étaient pas loin. J'avais quasiment arrêté de respirer et ils sont passés. J'avais peur que les chiens sentent mon odeur, ma peur mais non.

Je me suis appuyée contre le tronc, retrouvant lentement ma respiration ; il fallait que je le retrouve à tout prix.

On était entré tous les 2 dans ce laboratoire, on devait s'en sortir ensemble. J'avais l'antidote mais le perdre à cause de ça…le prix était trop lourd.

Lorsque je n'ai plus rien entendu j'ai fait le chemin inverse, il fallait que je le retrouve. J'ai couru dans tous les sens sans le retrouver. Je commençais à paniquer et puis au bout de je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai décidé de rentrer à TC. Je ne pouvais rien faire toute seule, j'avais besoin d'eux.

J'ai retrouvé ma ninja, sa moto était toujours au même endroit, camouflée. Il n'était pas revenu. J'ai roulé comme une dingue jusqu'à TC, Logan m'attendait, impatient à l'idée qu'on puisse être ensemble et moi je ne pensais qu'à une chose, je n'avais pas su protéger Alec malgré tout ce que je m'étais promis. Renfro avait raison j'étais un poison pour mon entourage, je les perdais tous.

J'ai couru jusqu'au centre de commandement.

M Mole !

Mo Notre cher leader !

L Max, tu l'as ?

M Oui.

L C'est fantastique, assieds toi, on va faire l'injection.

M On n'a pas le temps Logan, il faut retrouver Alec.

Mo Qu'est ce qu'y lui est arrivé ?

M Ils nous ont surpris, il a voulu qu'on se sépare.

L Il va s'en sortir. C'est Alec.

M Il n'a pas récupéré sa moto. Mole, essaie de dévier un satellite. Il faut le trouver. Vois si on peut tracer des convois.

Mo Dix !

D Tout de suite !

Mole m'a envoyé à l'infirmerie pour qu'on soigne mon bras. En revenant au centre, Logan a tout de suite voulu qu'on m'injecte l'antidote. Il n'a pas compris, il s'attendait à ce que j'oublis tout pour nous. J'ai quand même accepté qu'il me fasse l'injection. De toute façon, on devait attendre quelques heures avant que ça soit efficace, 12 heures exactement.

Il était si content, et quelque part je voulais lui faire plaisir puis il n'a pas compris que je veuille partir. Il pensait que j'allais tout abandonner, abandonner Alec qui m'avait toujours couvert et rester avec lui pour une soirée à deux.

Je n'avais pas envie d'être avec lui à ce moment là, je ne pensais qu'à Alec, au fait que je l'avais abandonné dans cette forêt comme j'avais abandonné Ben et je sentais la culpabilité me serrer la gorge.

On a repéré plusieurs convois partant de cette base. Nous avons fait plusieurs équipes, chacune partant à la poursuite d'un des convois

Je suis repartie avec Keeran et Dom en direction de la base pour vérifier les environs, au cas ou. La moto était toujours là, et en fouillant les environs, je suis tombée sur une petite flaque de sang. Ca m'a filé un coup, il était blessé, sans personne pour s'occuper de lui, c'était moi qui le réparais d'habitude.

Comme s'il avait lu mes pensées, Keeran a tenu à me rassurer.

K T'inquiète Max, il a survécu à pire que ça.

M Je sais.

D J'ai contacté TC, les autres équipes n'ont rien données.

Keeran, qui était monté avec moi à l'aller, est reparti avec la moto d'Alec.

Les 3 mois qui ont suivi ont été plutôt éprouvants. Je passais tout mon temps à essayer de retrouver Alec. Ajouté à cela le fait que nous n'arrêtions pas de nous engueuler Logan et moi, à propos d'Alec bien entendu ; et ça nous donne approximativement un bon résumé de cette période. Pour lui Alec était perdu et moi je refusais d'abandonner.

A bout, j'ai tout arrêté. J'avais suffisamment de chose à penser sans pour autant me prendre la tête avec Logan. Le prince n'était plus aussi charmant une fois qu'on le pratiquait quotidiennement. Il était obsédé par le travail du Veilleur mais rechignait à aider la cause des transgéniques. Je devais tout abandonner pour être avec lui mais je passais derrière ses enquêtes. Bien entendu, il n'hésitait pas à m'envoyer en mission, sauf que cette fois-ci, j'étais souvent seule, quelque fois je demandais à Keeran d'assurer mes arrières. Lui n'avait pas la réserve d'Alec, il ne se privait pas pour critiquer Logan et sa façon de faire. Ca a fini par rentrer dans ma petite tête. Nous passions beaucoup de temps ensemble, il m'était d'un grand soutien, j'avais appris à le connaître et je l'aimais beaucoup. Logan bien entendu n'en était pas fan mais maintenant je n'y prêtais plus attention. Il avait réussi à m'éloigner d'Alec, je ne referais pas la même erreur avec Keeran.

Bien sûr Logan et moi avons eu de bons moments mais ça ne contre balançait pas tout le reste en fin de compte.

Après ma rupture, Mole a été plus conciliant, je savais bien qu'il était se faisait du souci pour Alec et même pour moi. Il le respectait et appréciait mes efforts pour ne pas l'abandonner.

Bien entendu au bout de 3 mois, les efforts centrés sur sa recherche ont été quelque peu…redéployés. On ne pouvait pas se permettre que toutes nos équipes soient sur ses talons. Il y avait tellement de choses à faire à TC… Il fallait de l'argent et pour ça, il fallait voler. Je ne m'étais jamais aperçue à quel point Alec était indispensable. Il faisait quasiment tout et je ne lui avais jamais dit comme je lui en étais reconnaissante.

Nous n'avions que peu d'informations sur sa disparition. Nous savions qu'il avait été capturé, il était resté dans une base près de Reno durant quasiment 2 semaines et après plus rien. Nous avions eu ces informations trop tard et nous n'avions pas trouvé de preuve d'un quelconque transfert. S'il s'était échappé il serait revenu à Seattle…nous étions un peu perdus. Des fois je me disais qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose mais dans ces cas là, je me motivais en me disant qu'il avait survécu à Manticore aux séances de Psy-Ops et qu'il ne pouvait pas mourir. Alec était indestructible.

Sur les conseils d'OC, j'avais décidé de m'éloigner un peu, la pression était trop forte et j'avais besoin de vacances. J'ai donc roulé en direction du sud.

Ma première halte a été à Sacramento. J'avais roulé non-stop et puis j'ai décidé de finalement prendre un peu de repos et de bon temps. Du moins d'essayer.

Je déambulais dans la ville quand tout à coup je me suis arrêtée.

Il était en face de moi en vélo, une vingtaine de mètre devant moi et puis il m'a dépassé.

Il regardait devant lui, il avait croisé mon regard quelques secondes puis il avait tourné la tête pour continuer à parler avec un type, comme si de rien n'était.

M Alec !

Il n'a pas tourné la tête. Je ne comprenais pas, pourquoi ? Le temps que j'arrête de me poser des questions, il avait disparu. Il fallait que je le retienne, j'ai couru, la rue de droite était vide, celle de gauche…il était 50 mètres plus loin. J'ai couru vers lui, en criant son nom. Mais je n'ai pas pu le rattraper.

Mon esprit a commencé à partir en vrille. Je l'avais vu, j'étais sûre qu'il m'avait vu, alors qu'il avait réagit comme si ça n'avait pas été le cas. Il allait bien, pourquoi il n'était pas revenu s'il allait bien ? Je l'avais cherché pendant des semaines et il allait bien !!! J'étais furieuse.

Il avait une casquette et un blouson avec un logo dessus. Il était coursier…Il ne me restait plus qu'à trouver l'adresse correspondant au nom et à le traquer. J'allais lui faire regretter de ne pas être mort.

J'étais remontée contre lui. J'ai trouvé sa boite, Reader's et je m'y suis pointée. J'ai attendu quelques heures à l'entrée et puis je l'ai vu arriver.

Je l'ai appelé, il n'a pas réagi.

M Alec !

Il m'énervait !! Il m'est passé à côté et j'ai attrapé sa veste. Je l'ai rapidement observé, il avait l'air bien. Il était bien !!!

Mt Et !!

Je l'ai tapé.

? Qu'est ce que t'a fait encore ?

Mt Rien du tout

M Ben voyons ! Je m'appelle Max, et j'aimerais t'emprunter Alec quelques minutes.

Il n'avait pas l'air de comprendre.

? Alec ?

Mt Vous devez vous tromper. Je suis Matt.

M Non, Alec. Tu ne me reconnais pas ? Max, la garce qui peut te botter le train sans problème.

Mt Chérie y a pas de problème, tu peux me faire tout ce que tu veux mais

M Alec…

Mt Ecoute, c'est marrant 2 minutes mais tu te trompes. Je m'appelle Matt Campbell, voici mon pote Smithy.

Je ne savais plus quoi penser. Je l'observais, il avait l'air de ne vraiment pas me reconnaître. J'ai rapidement réfléchi, je ne voulais pas qu'il disparaisse à nouveau, il fallait que je trouve un truc pour ne pas le perdre.

M Désolée, mais tu lui ressembles vraiment, vous pourriez être jumeaux. Enfin bref, je m'appelle Max Guevara. Je viens d'arriver en ville, vous pourriez me conseiller un hôtel pas cher ? Et me dire s'ils ont besoin de quelqu'un de plus pour travailler.

Sm Pas de problème.

Mt Reader's a toujours besoin de nouveau coursier, suis nous, on va demander à Steve le patron.

Ca m'a fait sourire, son pote Smithy ressemblait à Sketchy, notamment lorsqu'il a essayé de me faire un baisemain, son nouveau nom de famille était à consonance écossaise, comme le précédent et il bossait comme coursier. Tout n'était pas perdu, il s'était recréé une vie identique à celle qu'il menait à Seattle. Ca voulait dire qu'une chose, ça lui manquait, on lui manquait. J'allais le ramener avec moi.

Je les ai suivis à l'intérieur et j'ai été engagée sur la demande d'Alec, enfin Matt. Il traînait avec 2 filles Samy et Keisha, colocataires, dont l'une me ressemblait étrangement, du moins physiquement. Sinon pour le peu que je lui ai parlé, elle était plus effacée, plus douce. Le contraire de moi en fait. Apparemment il était avec elle. Ca m'a fait bizarre et je me suis demandé si…ça m'a rappelé la fois où je l'avais récupéré au bas de chez moi, nous étions dans mon lit et… Non, elle semble être tout ce que je ne suis pas, tout ce que Rachel représentait. En tout cas ils étaient tous très sympa.

J'ai fait mes courses avec lui, il m'a montré la ville. Lorsque nous avons fini notre journée, les autres avaient apparemment déjà fini.

M T'a un hôtel à me conseiller ?

Mt Si tu veux j'ai un canapé de libre.

M Samy ne va rien dire ?

Mt Non. Et puis je n'ai pas de compte à lui rendre.

M Ok.

Ca m'arrangeait, plus je passerais de temps avec lui, plus je serais en état de lui faire retrouver la mémoire.

Je l'ai suivi, arrivés chez lui, il m'a proposé de prendre une douche et j'ai sauté sur l'occasion. J'étais crevée et lorsque je suis ressortie, détendue, il avait fait à manger. Je n'ai plus eu qu'à mettre les pieds sous la table.

On a discuté, je n'avais jamais fait ça avec Alec, parler à cœur ouvert et j'ai aimé. C'était si simple de parler avec lui, j'étais à l'aise.

J'ai essayé de le questionner sur ce qu'il faisait avant d'être là mais je n'ai pas réussi à en savoir plus. Je savais que c'était lui, et pas un autre clone, j'avais pu entr'apercevoir son code barre. Il ne le faisait même pas effacer. Il allait lui arriver quelque chose. Il n'était pas assez prudent.

S'il ne se souvenait pas qu'il était un transgénique, il pourrait se mettre dans des situations des plus délicates. Plus que d'habitude. Et White le cherchait toujours, je ne pouvais pas le laisser, il avait besoin de moi pour le protéger.

Sur les coups de 21 heures, Samy a téléphoné, pour savoir s'ils se voyaient à leur bar ce soir là. Il a eu l'air d'hésiter.

M Vas-y, ne t'occupes pas de moi. Je suis crevée de toute façon.

_S Qui est là ?_

Mt C'est Max.

_S Qu'est ce qu'elle fait chez toi ?_

Mt Je l'héberge.

_S Quoi ?!_

Finalement peut-être pas si douce et effacée.

Mt Arrête, elle n'avait nulle part où aller…

M Je veux pas poser de problème. Je peux partir.

Mt Non.

_S Si !_

Mt Non. J'arrive, dans ¼ d'heure au Coconut. Ciao.

Il est allé se changer dans sa chambre.

Mt Fais comme chez toi ! Je ne sais pas si je vais rentrer. T'inquiète pas, dans ce cas là, on se voit demain au boulot.

M Merci Al…Matt.

Il s'est arrêté et il m'a regardé, il m'a sourit.

Mt Je lui ressemble tant que ça ?

M Oui.

J'ai sorti une photo de mon portefeuille, elle avait été prise au Crash. Il avait son bras autour de mes épaules, à côté de Sketchy et OC. Quand il a vu la photo, il a eu un regard !

Mt Waou ! Je comprends que tu m'ais pris pour lui… C'est dingue…mais ce n'est pas moi. Bon, bonne nuit.

M Passe une bonne soirée.

Et je me suis rapidement endormie. J'avais roulé durant plus de 18 heures, pédalé une journée et j'étais sur les rotules. Je crois que la tension, une fois retombée avait fini de m'achever. Je l'avais retrouvé, il suffisait de lui faire retrouver la mémoire.

Je me suis relevée à 4 heures du matin pour boire un verre d'eau. C'est là que j'ai senti quelqu'un passer ses bras autour de ma taille.

Mt Samy…

Et par réflexe je l'ai envoyé voler contre le mur. La dessus Samy est sortie de la salle de bain, elle a allumé et je l'ai vu par terre. Je me suis sentie stupide.

S Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Mt J'ai cru que c'était toi.

M Non. Je croyais que tu dormais chez Samy. Je suis désolée.

S Impressionnant. Au moins, tu sais ce qui t'attend si tu t'approches trop d'elle.

M Pardon, vraiment…Bonne nuit.

J'étais mal à l'aise ; ça avait été étrange de le sentir si prêt de moi et puis je me sentais en trop entre lui et elle. Je ne m'étais jamais sentie en trop car toutes ses nanas n'avaient jamais été importante, elles passaient toutes sans rester mais elle…Il la fréquentait vraiment, c'était sa copine.

Le lendemain nous nous sommes retrouvés pour le petit-déjeuner, et l'ambiance était un peu bizarre. Le sentiment d'être en trop était encore plus fort à table, en face d'elle, d'eux. Ajouté à cela le fait que je l'avais littéralement éjecté contre le mur ; le pauvre…

Samy me regardait bizarrement, elle trouvait ça très drôle. Je crois qu'elle essayait de faire copine copine avec moi. Gardez vos amis proches et vos ennemis encore plus proches. Elle était contente que je ne me laisse pas embobiner par Alec. Alec, enfin Matt avait l'air absorbé par ses pensées. Il me regardait dans les yeux, à certains moments j'avais l'impression qu'il me reconnaissait, qu'il se souvenait de quelque chose mais je n'en étais pas vraiment sûre. Je l'espérais.

Nous sommes allés au boulot et le soir ils m'ont emmenée au Coconut Bar. L'ambiance ressemblait à celle du Crash, les palmiers et le rhum en plus et ça m'a donné envie de le défier au billard.

Il y a eu égalité ; j'ai gagné une partie et il en a gagné une autre. Apparemment ça a surpris plein de monde car monsieur était bien entendu imbattable. Ca m'a fait plaisir d'être avec lui au bar, boire un coup, simplement, ça faisait si longtemps ; et j'ai passé un très bon moment.

Je suis partie un peu avant les autres, j'avais besoin de m'éclaircir la tête, de mettre un plan sur pied, d'être seule, de rouler cheveux au vent et c'est ce que j'ai fait.

Au détour d'un carrefour, une autre moto s'est mise à me suivre puis à me doubler. Chacun essayant de doubler l'autre, faisant la course jusqu'à un immeuble plus haut que les autres. Mon attrait pour les endroits très haut était apparemment partagé.

Il a enlevé son casque. Ca ne m'a pas surpris que ce soit lui. J'ai grimpé jusqu'au sommet en courant, lui sur mes talons.

M Je t'ai toujours battue Alec.

Mt Dans tes rêves Maxie. Je t'ai laissé gagner. Et je ne suis…

M C'est toi Alec, je le sais, j'ai vu ton code barre.

Il a touché sa nuque.

Mt Mon tatouage.

M Même sans le voir je sais que c'est toi. T'as une cicatrice juste là.

J'ai touché son épaule droite.

Mt Comment ?

M T'as pris une balle pour moi.

Mt ???

M Tu m'as sauvé la vie un nombre de fois incalculable et je ne t'ai jamais remercié. Je m'étais jurée de te protéger et tu m'avais promis de ne pas me quitter.

Mt Max, je ne sais pas quoi te dire, je ne te connais pas…

M Pas de cette manière, on n'a jamais été comme ça mais tu m'as dit un soir au Crash « Tu n'as pas besoin de me protéger Max ; tu ne me perdras pas. » Et je t'ai perdu quand même, je n'ai pas été capable de…

Mt Tu n'es pas responsable de moi, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir.

…

M Est-ce que tu sais qui tu es ? Qui tu es vraiment ?

Mt J'ai perdu la mémoire il y a quelques mois mais tout est revenu après.

M Je ne parle pas de ça Alec, ta vraie nature Alec, tu es un transgénique.

Mt Quoi ?

La vie qui lui était revenue n'était pas la sienne, inconsciemment il s'en était créé une nouvelle où Manticore n'existait pas, il était seulement un texan avec un grand frère et une petite sœur, une famille normale.

J'ai entrepris de lui montrer, j'ai voulu le frapper et il a très rapidement attrapé mon poing pour le tordre. J'ai fait un flip pour atterrir derrière lui et le fait tomber.

Les coups ont suivis, il était rapide, il se retenait moins que lors de nos précédent échanges mais je sentais qu'il était un peu…comment dire surpris, comme rouillé.

J'ai réussi à le « ligoter », ses jambes étaient coincées et il m'a laissé lui maintenir les bras, j'étais sur lui, mon visage plus près du sien comme il ne l'avait pas été depuis très longtemps.

C'est là que son regard a changé, comme s'il venait de se souvenir.

M Tu te souviens ?

Mt Pas vraiment mais ton regard, c'est ce dont je me souvenais. Des yeux noisette, un regard profond. Je ne savais pas à qui il appartenait.

M Rentre avec moi.

Mt Ok, rentrons.

M Non, à Seattle avec moi. Rentre avec moi.

Mt Je ne sais pas, j'aime ma vie.

M Tu auras la même, la vie que tu t'es recréée est identique à celle d'ici. Les transgéniques et TC à gérer en plus.

En fait il s'était créer une vie, les responsabilité en moins. J'ai entrepris de lui expliquer ce qu'était un transgénique, Manticore, lui raconter TC, Biggs, Mole, Normal, les filles, le Crash, Jampony, moi, Logan, le Veilleur, Joshua…Rachel

Mt Je ne sais pas, ce que tu me racontes n'éveille pas vraiment grand-chose. Je ne me vois pas gérer une armée.

M Tu sais le faire, tout est là, dans ta tête. Et tu ne seras pas seul. Tu étais le meilleur à Manticore d'après ce qu'on m'a dit. Tu es un alpha mâle Alec.

Mt Alpha mâle ?

M Le mâle dominant.

Mt Excuse moi si…mais c'est si incroyable.

M Je serais là pour t'aider, et Mole, et Dix, Keeran, Joshua.

Mt C'est quoi mon nom ?

M Alec, Alec Mc Dowell

Mt J'ai une prédisposition pour les noms écossais.

M Ca doit venir du whiskey…Rentre avec moi.

Mt Je ne sais pas, pour le moment j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps. On rentre ?

M Ok.

Mt Tu me laisses me lever ?

M Pardon.

Je me suis redressée, me sentant bizarre parce que j'étais restée allongée sur lui puis nous sommes rentrés. Nous avons été accueilli par une Samy plutôt en colère.

S T'étais où ?

Mt Je suis allé me balader. J'ai roulé.

S Tous les 2 ? Comme par hasard.

M On s'est croisé, on a fait une course et on a bavardé.

S Ben voyons, comme c'est pratique.

M Je vais vous laisser.

Mt Je suis désolé.

S Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? T'as fait quelque chose qui te fasse t'excuser ? Je ne te comprends plus, t'es bizarre depuis qu'elle est là, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Mt Arrête ! Tu me fatigues !

S Je te fatigue ? Je croyais que nous 2 c'était sérieux, que…

Mt Ca fait même pas un mois qu'on est ensemble, on n'en est pas encore là.

S Et bien…

Mt Je pars.

S Pardon ?

Mt Je pars à Seattle.

S Tu pars avec elle ? Mais tu ne la connais même pas, tu…

Mt Je la connais.

S Tu m'as menti.

Mt Non, j'ai perdu la mémoire, je pensais réellement être Matt Campbell mais je me suis apparemment trompé. Je m'appelle Alec Mc Dowell.

S Comment tu sais que ce n'est pas des conneries ?

Mt Elle m'a montré une photo d'elle et moi et elle m'a dit des choses, montré des trucs qui ne peuvent pas être feints.

S Alors c'est fini, tu pars. Tu plaques tout.

Mt Je pars mais je ne sais pas si je vais rester là-bas. Et pour ce qui est de nous 2, vaut mieux tout arrêter. Tu me connais, je t'avais prévenue quand on a commencé à sortir ensemble que…

S Oui, je sais, mais je croyais qu'avec moi t'aurais envie de te calmer, de ne pas…, qu'avec le temps ça allait changer.

Mt Je suis désolé, je t'aime beaucoup, je ne veux pas te faire de mal.

S Trop tard. On se dit au revoir alors.

Mt Oui. Je passerais demain pour faire mes aux revoirs à tout le monde.

J'avais entendu toute la conversation et j'étais contente. Je le ramenais. D'après ce que j'avais entendu, il n'était pas si différent ici qu'il était à Seattle. Le nombre de ses conquêtes était aussi impressionnant ici qu'il ne l'était à Seattle et il n'était pas devenu un moine, tant mieux. J'étais contente que son appétit sexuel soit le même, qu'il ne se soit attaché à personne.

Si en plus j'avais dû l'arracher à son grand amour… J'avais été un peu perturbée par le fait qu'il se soit « casé » disons qu'il ait découvert les relations, autre « qu'une nuit et ciao babe », apparemment tout arrivait. Je préférais ne pas trop y penser.

Je me suis couchée, écoutant les bruits de la nuit. Elle était parti et lui était dans la cuisine. Je me suis relevée. Je le regardais, il était de dos, appuyé sur l'évier et avant que je ne dise quoique ce soit…

A Ca va Max.

M Je sais. Tu vas toujours. Mais je me dis que peut être ça ne va pas si bien. Tu l'aimais bien et je crois que c'est la première fois que je te vois avec une fille pour plus d'une nuit.

A Tant que ça…Non, ce n'est pas à cause de Samy. C'était sympa tant que ça a duré. Je me demande seulement ce qui m'attend à Seattle.

M Ta vie, simplement… Bonne nuit Alec.

Je suis allée me coucher, du moins m'asseoir tout en regardant par la fenêtre. J'avais un très bon pressentiment sur la suite des évènements. Ca ne m'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps et j'étais plutôt optimiste.

J'ai attrapé le téléphone et j'ai appelé Keeran pour annoncer que je l'avais retrouvé, qu'il avait perdu la mémoire mais que je lui avais parlé et que je l'avais convaincu de venir avec moi. J'étais tellement excitée, j'avais eu besoin de le dire à quelqu'un, Keeran avait pris une grande place dans ma vie, nous avons parlé quelques minutes avant de raccrocher.

Je n'ai pas dormi mais de toute façon j'étais tellement impatiente à l'idée de rentrer que je n'aurais pas réussi ; j'avais déjà du mal en temps normal alors là…

Le lendemain nous sommes allés à Reader's. Il a dit au revoir à tout le monde. J'ai senti la tension, ils me rendaient responsable de son départ, et c'était vrai mais je m'en foutais, je l'avais récupéré. Nous sommes partis, nous avons roulé toute la journée, nous arrêtant seulement pour faire le plein et manger.

Fatigués, nous avons pris une chambre dans un motel.

M Demande bien une chambre avec 2 lits.

A Oui, t'inquiète pas, je sais. T'aurais trop peur de ne pas pouvoir t'empêcher de me sauter dessus.

M Dans tes rêves.

A Dans les tiens Maxie.

M Ne m'appelle pas Maxie !

Je lui ai tapé derrière la tête. J'avais l'impression que tout était redevenu comme avant.

A Eh !...Ca a un air de déjà vu…

M Tu te souviens ?

A Que je suis ton puching-ball ? Oui je crois.

Ca m'a fait sourire, il se souvenait. Il est parti à la réception. Il est revenu me voir avec son petit sourire si énervant.

M Quoi ?!...Alec, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

A Rien.

M La chambre

A Tiens les clefs

J'ai ouvert la porte et là…

M Où est le 2ème lit ?

A …

M Alec ? Alors ?

A Nous sommes dans un motel miteux Max, les gens viennent ici pour des passes.

M Tu me dégoûtes. Et tu dors par terre.

A Là c'est toi qui rêves.

C'est là qu'il a commencé à se déshabiller devant moi, sans la moindre gêne, pour finir en caleçon et se mettre au lit. J'étais complètement abasourdie. Avant il m'aurait laissé le lit et se serrait couché par terre… Avant jamais il ne m'aurait fait un truc pareil.

A Viens te coucher.

Il s'est installé et a fermé les yeux. Je suis allée à la salle de bain pour me déshabiller et enfiler un t-shirt. Lorsque je suis retournée dans la chambre, il semblait dormir.

Je me suis couchée et j'ai éteint.

M Bonne nuit Alec.

A Bonne nuit Max.

Je me suis endormie rapidement en me disant que le lendemain soir nous serions à TC.

Lorsque j'ai ouvert les yeux le lendemain matin, il était déjà réveillé et il me regardait.

A Bonjour.

M Ca fait longtemps que tu me regardes ?

A Non. Donc il n'y a strictement rien entre nous ?

M Rien, c'est un grand mot, on s'apprécie, on…

A On n'a jamais couché ensemble ?

M NON !

A P ourquoi ?

M Parce que…

A Je sens que je te plais et puis tu es plutôt canon

M Parce que on ne peut pas, tu es…et je suis…non !

A C'est bon, pas la peine de te justifier.

M Je ne me justifie pas. Je prends la salle de bain en premier.

Je suis sortie du lit pour m'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Aarrrgh ! J'ai pris une longue douche chaude et je me suis habillée. Il a pris la suite et nous sommes repartis.

Lorsque nous nous sommes finalement arrêtés dans un snack, je me suis rendu compte qu'il n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette. Il ne parlait pas, lui d'habitude si loquace !

M Ca va ?

A Oui, pourquoi ?

M Tu ne parles pas, d'habitude tu ne la fermes jamais. Yap yap yap, c'est sans fin.

A Tu dois être contente que je me taise pour une fois. Profite.

Il a continué à manger en silence. Il m'avait surprise, il avait été sec. J'ai essayé de comprendre.

M Ca va bien se passer.

A Je sais. Je suis monsieur adaptabilité. Tous ces gens qui me connaissent, qui sont mes amis… mais je ne les connais pas, je ne sais pas comment agir avec eux.

M Je ne peux pas réellement t'aider, je ne connais pas les rapports que tu entretiens avec eux. Tu es quelqu'un de secret, tu ne te livres pas facilement Alec.

A Même à toi ?

M Nous nous sommes fait quelques confidences mais nous avons toujours eu des rapports un peu délicats.

A Oui, c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre d'après ce que tu m'as raconté.

J'avais été surprise qu'il se confie, le Alec que je connaissais n'aurait jamais avoué qu'il était préoccupé.

Nous avons fini notre repas et nous sommes repartis. Nous avons roulé d'une traite jusqu'à TC. Là bas nous avons été accueillis par tout le monde. Ils avaient préparé une fête et j'ai tout de suite vu qu'il n'était pas très à l'aise, notamment quand Joshua l'a attrapé pour le serrer dans ses bras ; il a donné le change mais je le connaissais suffisamment pour savoir qu'on allait mettre un terme aux retrouvailles plus tôt que prévu. Et puis Keeran est venu m'accueillir, me serrant dans ses bras. Il m'avait manqué.

K Max, content que tu sois de retour.

M Je peux être extrêmement efficace quand je veux quelque chose.

A En l'occurrence moi.

J'ai choisi de ne pas relever.

M Alec, tu te souviens, je t'ai parlé de Keeran.

A Oui, nous étions dans la même unité c'est ça ?

K Ouais. Content de te revoir. Tu nous as fait une peur bleue.

A Apparemment.

K On va te montrer ta chambre.

Keeran comme moi avait sentis qu'Alec n'était pas à l'aise et on a préféré écourter, prétextant la fatigue. J'ai observé avec plaisir qu'ils avaient installé sa chambre à côté de la mienne. (Sa précédente chambre avait été réquisitionnée et techniquement il était SDF puisque j'avais vidé son appartement en ville)

Je voulais avoir un œil sur lui. Je n'avais pas eu besoin de dire que j'aimerai qu'Alec soit prêt de moi, Keeran l'avait compris.

M Voilà ta chambre…Je sais, ce n'est pas aussi grand que ce que tu avais…

A Ca va très bien.

M Tu veux peut être que je te laisse ?

A Non.

M Ca s'est plutôt bien passé avec tout le monde.

A Oui.

M Si t'as besoin de quoique ce soit, ma chambre est juste à côté.

A Ok.

Ses réponses étaient monosyllabiques ce qui voulait dire qu'une chose, il était préoccupé.

M J'ai quelque chose pour toi. Suis moi.

Je suis allé dans ma chambre, Alec sur mes pas et j'ai sorti 3 cartons de mon placard.

M Tiens, ce sont tes affaires.

A Tu les as gardées ?

M …Oui.

A Ca contient quoi ?

M Regarde toi même, tes vêtements, tes affaires, des choses personnelles…Je n'ai pas farfouillé

A Je te fais confiance.

M Tu peux reprendre ta TV.

A Non, c'est bon, chez toi ça a l'air plus confortable, je viendrais la regarder ici.

M Ok.

Le lendemain matin, j'étais au centre de commandement en train de travailler quand j'ai entendu sa voix. Il discutait avec Keeran. Dix et Mole l'ont tout de suite pris en main pour lui faire un topo de la situation. Je le regardais du coin de l'œil, il avait son masque de manticore. Je sais qu'il jaugeait les gens, la situation. Il ne s'était pas encore fait une opinion et j'avais qu'une peur, c'est qu'il veuille repartir à Sacramento.

Ce soir là je l'ai emmené à son ancien appartement en ville, il n'était toujours pas occupé puis nous sommes allés au Crash. Je le sentais à l'affût, il observait tout.

Nous avons discuté une partie de la nuit ; il a été étonné de la ressemblance entre sa vie à Seattle et celle de Sacramento. Bien entendu ça a tout de suite accroché avec OC et Sketchy ; c'est normal, quelque part il a moins à faire semblant avec eux.

Durant les jours suivants, Alec s'est de plus en plus impliqué dans TC. Il sortait également beaucoup mais ne rentrait quasiment jamais seul. Disons que j'avais constamment un œil sur lui, sauf quand il ramenait une greluche dans son ancien appartement hors de TC. Il l'avait réinvesti.

Il parlait également très souvent avec Keeran, il avait retrouvé une certaine complicité avec lui et un jour je les ai surpris en grande conversation.

A Alors explique moi, comment se fait il que Max soit toujours toute seule ? On dirait qu'aucun X5 n'ose l'approcher ?

Lorsque j'ai entendu mon nom, j'ai décidé de tendre un peu plus l'oreille.

K T'es au courant pour Logan ?

A Ouais, elle m'en a parlé. A moins que toi…

K NON !

Il était gonflé, je n'avais jamais eu envie qu'il se passe quelque chose entre nous mais quand même !

A Alors ?

K Disons qu'elle est chasse gardée.

A Et par qui ?

Oui, par qui ?

K Son partenaire de reproduction

A ???

Pardon ?

K Il y a une règle tacite, Max est à toi.

Je ne suis à personne !

A Et elle qui m'a dit qu'il ne s'était jamais rien passé entre nous.

K À ma connaissance il ne s'est rien passé mais la tension sexuelle est tellement forte entre vous que vous pourriez allumer tout Seattle.

A Donc je n'ai pas halluciné.

Non, mais ! Pour qui ils se prenaient tous les 2 ? Et là…Oops !

M Ben voyons !!

A Maxie !

M Alors il y a une tension sexuelle entre nous ?

Il m'a attrapée pour me serrer contre lui. Me passant la main dans les cheveux ; ses yeux me regardaient d'une manière…

A Tu la sens là ?

M ??

A La tension ?

Je me demandais de laquelle il parlait. Il me perturbait à être serrée contre lui et c'est à ce moment là que je me suis aperçue que Keeran s'éloignait en rigolant. Je l'ai repoussé.

A Revenons à nos moutons.

Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça avec moi ; oui, il me titillait mais jamais comme ça. En fait, il appliquait ses méthodes sur moi et je dois dire que c'était…bizarrement efficace et perturbant.

A Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu avoir toujours un œil sur moi ?

M C'est parce que tu as perdu la mémoire, je m'inquiète pour toi.

A Oui, on va dire ça. Mais tu sais également que petit à petit je me souviens de certaines choses. Tu n'as jamais été comme ça. Tu sais que tu n'as pas besoin de me surveiller. En même temps, si tu veux avoir un œil sur moi, ne te gêne pas Max.

M Alec…

Il m'a lâchée et il a pris la même direction que Keeran un peu plus tôt.

Ce soir là je suis allée au Crash, je voulais voir Cindy et même Sketchy.

S Max !

M Ca va ?

OC Boo ! T'es venue seule ? Qu'est ce que t'as fait de ton homme ?

M Je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait, certainement en train d'essayer de se souvenir du kama sutra.

J'ai senti son regard sur moi, j'ai attrapé une bière

M Et ce n'est pas mon homme.

A Tu me vexes Maxie.

Alec, toujours au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Je me suis éloignée, pour m'appuyer à un pilier, regardant les gens jouer au billard.

Je le sentais, il s'approchait ; il a passé un bras autour de mes épaules et je n'ai rien dit. Il me faisait me sentir en sécurité, malgré cette « tension sexuelle » qui me mettait mal à l'aise. Nous sommes restés comme ça à discuter, à rigoler jusqu'à ce que Sketchy vienne le défier au billard.

Je suis rentrée avec Cindy et elle a voulu parler.

OC Débale !

M De quoi tu parles ?

OC De quoi je parle ? Du beau gosse, de ton homme, du kama sutra ?

J'aurais dû me taire.

M Il va mieux, je pense qu'il se réadapte

OC Avec plein d'autres filles, comme d'habitude, ce qui est nouveau c'est que ça t'ennuie.

M Ca ne m'ennuie pas du tout, il fait ce qu'il veut.

OC C'est sûr qu'il fait ce qu'il veut, quant au fait que ça ne t'ennuie pas, laisse moi en douter.

M Oui ça m'énerve et ce qui m'énerve encore plus c'est que ça m'énerve alors qu'avant ça ne m'énervait pas.

OC Donc ça t'énerve…pourquoi ?

M J'en sais rien ! J'ai envie qu'il ne soit pas très loin, j'ai besoin de l'avoir à l'œil !

OC P ourquoi ?

M Parce que je me fais du souci, il n'est pas encore lui, parce qu'il se met toujours dans des situations pas possible, je devrais lui implanter un tracer.

OC Arrête de ne pas voir ce qui se passe, il n'est jamais loin de toi, il te prend dans ses bras, t'es jalouse

M Je ne suis pas jalouse ! Et puis il ne m'a pas pris dans ses bras…il était…appuyé sur moi.

OC Appuyé sur toi, c'est ça. Et je te le dis, t'es jalouse de toute ses conquêtes, lance toi. Tu n'as rien à perdre.

M Mis à part un refus, ma dignité, ma…

OC Tout de suite, je croyais que sa dernière copine était une copie conforme ?

M …Il l'a jetée au bout d'un mois sans un regard.

OC Il faut se lancer Max.

M On est ami, je l'aime bien j'avoue, quant à savoir si je l'aime, j'en suis pas là mais qu'est ce que je vais faire le jour où ça va se finir ? T'as vu ce qui s'est passé entre Logan et moi quand ça s'est terminé…Avec Alec, c'est différent, je serais obligée de le côtoyer.

OC T'as raison, ne tente rien.

M Tu vois !…Attends, comment ça, ne tente rien ?

OC Max, si tu pars en te disant que ça va finir, ce n'est pas la peine.

M …

OC Et puis, Logan et Alec sont tellement différents, admettons que ça ne marche pas entre vous ; crois tu qu'il réagirait comme Logan ? Excuse moi de te le dire mais il est plus mature que tu ne le crois ; quant au reste, c'est toi qui a tendance à compliquer les choses mon chou.

Je suis allée me coucher en réfléchissant à notre conversation. Peut être…

Keeran's POV

Je les regarde agir ; il ne ramène plus aucune fille chez lui car Max passe tout son temps avec lui. C'est amical mais pas seulement. C'est bien plus que ça, tout le monde s'en est rendu compte. Au départ elle passait tout son temps avec lui pour lui faire retrouver la mémoire, enfin c'est la version officielle mais ensuite…Bref. La dynamique de leur relation a complètement changé. Il mène la danse désormais. Elle ne lui crie pas dessus comme avant, elle suit le mouvement, il prend les devants. Il est différent, il ressemble plus au 494 que je connaissais, il n'est plus le Alec qu'elle connaissait. Sûr de lui, il se met en avant dans l'organisation de TC ; il a « retrouvé son rang » ; le respect que tout le monde avait envers lui à Manticore est là, visible, notamment aux yeux de Max. Elle ne le prenait pas au sérieux, enfin c'était avant.

Ce soir il m'a dit qu'ils allaient au Crash et je sens qu'ils sont mûrs. Il suffit de les voir le soir avant de se séparer pour aller se coucher…ils ne veulent pas se séparer.Ce soir il va se passer quelque chose. Et je ne veux manquer ça pour rien au monde.

Max's POV

Cindy est allée parler avec cette rouquine et moi je vais m'appuyer contre le même pilier. D'ici 5 minutes Alec va venir, il va passer son bras autour de mes épaules, je vais le laisser faire et on va discuter rigoler toute la soirée.

Il est différent, ce n'est plus le Alec que je connais, il a confiance en lui, une autre sorte de confiance en lui, rien à voir avec son égo que je trouvais surdéveloppé. J'aime ce nouvel Alec, il prend les choses en main ; je crois qu'avant je n'étais pas prête à lui laisser les rennes parce que je n'avais pas réellement confiance mais finalement il s'en sort plutôt bien. Et même mieux que ça.

On regardait le billard et puis il s'est décalé, s'éloignant de moi, son bras droit a glissé de mes épaules et il s'est déplacé pour se retrouver debout juste devant moi, sa main droite sur ma nuque. Je sentais son pouce bouger, glisser sur ma peau, un mouvement régulier. Ses yeux…ses yeux avaient l'air de vouloir me dévorer toute crue.

J'ai posé ma main droite sur sa hanche pour ne pas qu'il s'approche à moins que ce soit pour ne pas qu'il s'éloigne.

Il a glissé une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille, se penchant vers moi comme pour me parler….Il n'a rien dit, j'ai senti son nez dans mes cheveux, j'ai fermé les yeux ; il y avait son odeur, sa présence contre moi. Quand il m'a embrasé dans le cou, j'ai basculé le bassin vers lui, j'étais collé à lui. Je sentais sa main descendre pour se caler au creux de mes reins et doucement glisser pour remonter sous mon t-shirt. Je voulais qu'il m'embrasse sur la bouche, mais ses baisers se déplaçaient trop lentement dans mon cou, le long de ma mâchoire pour finalement s'arrêter juste avant d'atteindre ma bouche et me dire « on y va ? » J'avais ouvert les yeux, je ne voyais que lui. Il était proche de moi, son souffle se mélangeant au mien. J'ai hoché la tête.

Il ne m'avait pas embrassé, on ne s'était rien dit mais il n'y avait rien à dire. Il m'a pris la main et on est partis. N'importe où, c'était le dernier de mes soucis, je voulais être seule avec lui, je voulais qu'il m'embrasse, je le voulais lui.

FIN


End file.
